The DEAD Phantom
by Strong Like Donkey Kong
Summary: "You killed her. All she ever did was love you. And you messed with her heart and mind and eventually you killed her. I hope your happy now"?


The DEAD Phantom

"You heartless inconsiderate prick" She typed down on her computer tears forming in her eyes clouding her vision "She used to love and worship you. But now I can't even look or think of something that reminds me of you without feeling hatred".

She blinked tears falling down her face not even caring to wipe them away knowing it was useless and that more were going to fall anyway.

"How could you do this? You did it on purpose didn't you? You wanted her to die!" She chocked back her sobs thinking of her best friend.

"You loved making her go through pain. You didn't care what your actions would cause. How could you kill her! You heartless jerk!" Her insides bubbled with emotions as she continued to type "Did you think it was just a show? Did you really expect nothing to happen? You're as evil as her enemies!"

"All she ever did was love you and you go right behind her back and kill her" She felt like her heart was in her throat as she struggled to not burst out crying because she knew that would stop her from typing and she needed to finish. She needed him to read what he had done.

"It's your fault it happened! She simply loved you and you broke her. Tell me how does it feel to be a murderer? She never wanted to kill herself. She didn't want to end her life like that. She wanted to do so much in life. She had big dreams. But now she'll never know if she ever could make it. Was it because she didn't want to her end her own life that you did it yourself? "

"You messed with the circuits. You left them there. You're the reason she tripped and fell. You're the reason she landed on those wires. You dropped the gas. You let it fall on the cut wires. You didn't help her get up in time. You watched as millions of volts of electrify sored through her body. You laughed as a spark from the volts landed on the gas causing it to burst in flames. You smiled as the fire spread towards her as she struggled and screamed still from the electricity flowing through her. You stood there as she burned and screamed not being able to get away."

She was sobbing now not being able to see through her blurry eyes. The memory of that day flashed by her and her she screamed pulling her hair with both hands trying to get it out of her head even though she knew it was permanently living there and had no plans of moving out any time soon.

"You're the one who blocked the door. You're the one who stood aside as she screamed for help." Horrible screams filled her ears and she pressed her hands against them, as if to stop the noise even though there were coming from inside of her. Her best friend was calling for her to help her, but the door never opened no matter how hard she tried. And the harder she tried the more it refused to open. Her hands were still pink and slightly raw from the burned marks and slight shocks she had gotten from the door but other than that there was nothing else to prove that she had done something to help. She wished she could have gotten more hurt. Guilt swelled up inside her chest making it hard to breath. She should have tried harder to open the door. She should have gone to the garage instead of going to the bathroom fist. Maybe then she could have saved her and if than not, then at least she would have died with her.

"You only let the door open when more help came. You ran as soon as the door was broken open. And as soon as the fire was put out you were gone." She remembers them extinguish the fire smoke filling the air. No one could go inside though because of the electricity that was still flowing in there. She saw though as they took out her best friends body and the only thing going through her mind was wake me up from this bad dream now.

"Did you manage to see her though before you left? If not then you're lucky, because I did. Her body was burned all around and the hair that hadn't been burned off was sticking up all around. Her burns weren't what killed her though. It was the shock from the wire that did it. Were you trying to make her death like the one on your cartoon? Did you expect her to turn into a half ghost? Because if you were expecting things to turn out smoothly then you were dead wrong! Were you surprised that the gas had fallen? Or did it just help in your plans? If you had been there afterwards then would you have thought differently of your actions? Because I was there in the ambulance when they finally managed to get her body out and I saw the aftermath of your actions."

She shuddered and brought her legs up to her hugging her knees tightly and clenching her teeth.

"And you know what? She was still alive! She was still twitching and screaming in her unconscious state when they put her in the ambulance. She had looked at me though and her eyes showed so much pain. She still screamed though and I couldn't do anything to help her. Her eyes looked like she wanted to tell me something but she never did. And she was still alive during the ride to the hospital. But do you know what happened a block away. She died! She died! A block away! It was like a sick joke to let her live that long just to kill her when she was so close, leaving a big what if."

Tears fell down to the floor as she let out a strangled cry of frustration.

"I hope your happy now. I hope you accomplished your goal. You're lucky I can't kill you, I had promised her. But believe me if I could I would" She had promised her best friend that she wouldn't take her loss on anyone else especially herself. And she couldn't break that promise. "Next time think twice before doing something like that again. Because by the time you know it, all of those ghosts that you killed will come back and haunt you. Who knows maybe she's haunting you right now?"

"Goodbye…for now".

(Ok I honestly don't know where this came from. I was just thinking of Danny Phantom and all the things they were saying about it coming back or that they were making a movie about it. And my heart just broke thinking that what if it was just a big silly game that they were playing on all of us, what if nothing does happen. And if you didn't understand the story it was about a girl whose best friend died and she was writing to Butch Hartman to tell him about it. Keep in mind that he didn't really kill her but her friend is just so mad that she feels like he did. Her friend was a huge mega phan of Danny and was excited and hopeful because of the things they were saying. But when nothing happens the girl dies and that's the mystery. No one could figure out if she died really by accident or if she blocked the door herself on purpose to kill herself and the cut wire just got in the way. If she was to kill herself then it was because the show was more than just a show to her, as it is to a lot of us. So what do y'all think how she died. This story is FAKE. Please no one go out and kill themselves. Any questions just PM. Ok well that's it by.


End file.
